


Долгий сон

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 21:53:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3744754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ноин и её личный туман</p>
            </blockquote>





	Долгий сон

**Author's Note:**

> джен с намеком на гет  
> character-study  
> таймлайн: события - Mobile Suit Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz   
> На Fandom Kombat 2012

Лукреция Ноин весь год живёт, как в тумане. Как во сне – странном, вязком, тягучем не-кошмаре, из которого невозможно выбраться. Она всё делает правильно, она поступает по чести и как обещала. Она защищает Землю. Защищает мир. Защищает Релену Пискрафт и её грандиозные планы по преобразованию системы управления объединенным государством.  
И Ноин спит. Спит, улыбаясь на приемах. Спит, разрабатывая планы. Спит, выполняя маневры. Она спит даже на выполнении особо важных заданий, и никто этого не замечает, потому что отточенные рефлексы военного пилота никогда не подводят и в «мирное» время.  
Только Леди Уна, кажется, замечает неладное, но только молчит и понимающе улыбается.  
Ноин снится, что она превентер. Что у неё есть цель и ей есть за кем идти.  
На самом деле, ничего нет, но проснуться страшно. Если проснешься – вспомнишь метеоритный дождь из осколков Либры, ошибки и просчеты, потери и обещания. Ноин беспокойно ворочается, когда спит во сне. И не любит смотреть на фейерверки.  
А потом проходит год и ещё два дня, она слышит голос того, кто называет себя Ветром, понимает, что спала слишком долго, и очнувшись в один момент, вновь становится самой собой.  
И ни о чем не вспоминает.  
Некогда.


End file.
